blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Inactive Factions Listing
This page was created solely with the intention of cataloging all factions that are either unplayed because their owner has grown bored of them, does not play on the server any more (and thus cannot play them), aren't played for canonical reasons (no reason to be on the local map, too small to play, no unit dups, defeated), or any other number of reasons. Please feel free to contribute to this page in any way possible, by adding faction titles to the list, reasons as to why they have become inactive, their fate (if applicable), a brief summary of them, and whether or not the owner will create a proper page for their canon at a later date (or is okay with another person doing so). For proper format, please leave faction entries listed under the "sub-heading 1" option, under the main header line, and for sub-factions, use "sub-heading 2" underneath the primary faction name. You may wish to embolden the sub-heading text in order to make it more readable. No alphabetization is necessary. Factions Marrin Imperium A large faction composed entirely of the precursor Marrin species, dedicated to the worship of a fairly disorganized tribal religion oriented around nature and the elements. Stylized in lighter grayscale and blue colors, the faction emphasized high-technology and sharp, angular designs in the majority of their units and structures. In their military, the Imperium often used light and nimble units with strong shielding to respond quickly to threats. Peaceful during the reign of the benevolent Emperor Akrilar, who was assassinated during a visit to a secluded monastery on Aspyr (cite/confirmation please? the snow world w/ lava) by agents of the usurper who would then take his throne, known as Dekator. After Akrilar's death Dekator turned the Imperium into a corrupt war machine and perverted the views of the Imperial Faith beyond recognition. Defeated by the Shagresh'Ti Clan rebels in a massive uprising. While not necessarily destroyed in their entirety, the Imperium was banished indefinitely back to the Do'Koi galaxy when the Shagresh'Ti clan destroyed the last of their slipgates in the Milky Way. All traces of the then-ruling Dekator Clan were exterminated. Remnants of the Imperium's Akrilar Clan still remain in the Milky Way, in small numbers. (Owner will create a page in the future, please do not create one.) Shagresh'Ti Collective The immediate product of the successful Shagresh'Ti uprising against the corrupt Marrin Imperium. A more modern take on the Imperium, the Collective was much like its predecessor, primarily during the days of Emperor Akrilar. Featuring a peaceful and predominantly socialist society, the majority of their military force was composed of peacekeeping units and they were rarely engaged in combat against another nation. Aside from the obvious shift from temple-monasteries and sprawling palaces towards city skylines and metro districts, one of the most important differences between the Collective and the Imperium was the lack of the Imperial Faith, after it was deemed irreparable since its corruption at the hands of Emperor Dekator. Fell into a disorganized mess almost immediately after the Imperium's defeat, reeling from massive losses and severely damaged or nonexistant infrastructure to maintain itsself. Formed into the IASP with the Thakorian Stratocracy afterward as the Shagresh'Ti Clan. (Currently being played as the Shagresh'Ti Clan, no plans for a page, please do not create one.) IASP/Cygnus Dominion/Outer Cygnus Alliance A large faction consisting initially of the Thakorian Stratocracy and Shagresh'Ti Clan and then growing to encompass several more factions, this alliance of nations was largely reclusive from the rest of the Galaxy's factions and was often harsh and apathetic towards outsiders, governing its own kind with an iron fist. While at any given time the Alliance generally featured a large mixture of cultures, factional behaviors and physical appearances, the majority of its combined forces were all colored gray (as are their descendant factions for the most part), forged from metal and concrete. The last iteration of the faction, after the IASP and Cygnus Dominion, in order, was the Outer Cygnus Alliance; following a catastrophic chain of events in which the OCA tore itsself apart in a massive, segmented civil war, the remainder of its surviving factions were left to fend for themselves. (Page currently being edited to fit new changes.) Thakorian Stratocracy The Thakorian Stratocracy is perhaps best known for its harsh and imposing stature over both its own kind and outsiders, aiming to rule all with a cold, robotic fist. Being primarily militaristic in nature, nearly all of the Stratocracy's units were armed or built to withstand enemy assault, even "civilian" structures being made from strong concrete and having armor plating built in. Initially featuring an emotionless society in which those who could "feel" were viewed as dangerous and thus were purged, the Stratocracy faced more and more resistance from both other nations and growing resistance forces within its own borders, until it eventually caved in. In the end, the Stratocracy was destroyed by resistance forces, most of whom bore the rare gene(s) necessary for emotions to be processed in the brain; this ability allowed them to percieve the harm that the faction was causing to both others and its own kind, and to take action against the horrendous atrocities being committed. (Owner will create a page in the future, please do not create one.) The Eastern Trinity A group of obscure nomads and tribals, the Trinity was composed of three primary minor factions, including the Nau'Ek, Okessia, and the Tarn. Featuring strong middle-eastern vibes, the majority of their culture, units and architecture reflected and were created for the vast, searing deserts that the Trinity often called home. Eliminated or forced out of their territory by militants of the Thakorian Coalition, after a large war-party from the Nau'Ek failed to realize the repercussions of violently entering the Coalition's territory with intentions to steal planets and pillage shipping lanes. (Owner might create a page in the future, please do not create one.) Igretti Commonwealth The Commonwealth was a trade-centric nation situated near and in the inner arms of the Galaxy, featuring human-styled architecture and units and having little, if any unique culture - the majority of which that they did have being borrowed from other species. Colored white and navy blue, most Commonwealth units reflected Terran ones, from basic infantry up to their starships. Buildings were mostly concrete and metal as they were members of the Outer Cygnus Alliance, and thus shared architectural blueprints. (Owner might create a page in the future, please do not create one.) Category:Old Canon